


we have all the time in the world

by Sirenescence



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I suck at tags, feel my pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenescence/pseuds/Sirenescence
Summary: *WONDER WOMAN SPOILERS*Steve knew he was going to die as soon as he jumped on that plane. Thing is, he never thought he would wake up after the fact.





	we have all the time in the world

_“I wish we had more time! I love you!” ___

____

_Pain. Burning hot pain in an instant, but then._

____

Nothing.

____

 

____

  


“-ddy. Daddy” A little voice chirped beside him, Steve’s weary eyes opened only to be squeezed shut against the light of the sun filtering through white lace curtains. The captain turned his head side to side in an attempt to lift the fog of sleep from his mind before another small nudge prodded at his shoulder. 

____

Opening his eyes again, this time more successful since the sun didn’t immediately assault his tender eyes, he was met with the sight of soft blue walls. He was confused. Was this what the afterlife looked like? The last thing he could remember was the plane exploding, there was a split second of sheer, burning, agony and then...nothing. 

____

Steve jumped as something touched his shoulder, turning his head he found himself nose to nose with a little girl. Dark, wavy hair framed her angular face, just a touch of baby fat softened her already sharp features. Her blue eyes were bright and narrowed and her mouth puckered into a pout. The little girl nudged at Steve’s shoulder again in irritation.

____

“Daaaaddy, come on! Momma has breakfast ready, downstairs!” 

____

_‘Daddy?’_

____

Steve’s heart stopped as he peered closer at her cherubic face. This little girl was the perfect mixture of him and…

____

_Diana_

____

Steve went to open his mouth before promptly closing it once more, he tried again.

____

“I-I...uh…” The little girl huffed impatiently before she grabbed his much larger hand to drag him out of the bed. Steve willingly obliged as he stumbled out of the bed, his bare feet staggered behind the little girl as she led them down a short flight of stairs into a modestly decorated lower level. 

____

“Antiope! Have you gotten your, father up yet?” A familiar voice called. The air in Steve’s chest whooshed out as if he had been punched in the gut. The little girl giggled as she pulled Steve into a small, brightly-lit kitchen.

____

“We’re coming, momma!” 

____

The pair stepped into the kitchen together and Steve was greeted by the sight of Diana standing at a hot stove. Her dark hair, so much like the little girl’s, was piled on top of her head. Dainty glasses sat on her nose and the sleeves of her button up were rolled up. Diana turned to look at the pair over her shoulder, a bright smile stretched across her face at the sight of them.

____

“There you are! Breakfast is ready, come and eat!”

____

Steve could hardly believe his eyes, he huffed out a shocked breath, he went from dying in a burst of flame to this.

____

_‘Was this heaven?’_

____

The little girl, Antiope, pulled him to a chair at a small table for three before climbing up into his lap. She flopped her head back onto his shoulder to look up at him with a smile identical to her mother’s. He smiled back.

____

Diana walked as graceful as ever over to the table to sit with them, she planted a quick kiss on his lips and then pressed her lips to the top of Antiope’s head.

____

“Antiope, was worried she wouldn’t have enough time to see you this morning before you went to work.”

____

Steve’s mind was still reeling, how could this be happening? Everything didn’t make sense, but looking at Diana and their, daughter, Steve couldn’t give a damn about sense.

____

He placed his own tender kiss on the top of his daughter’s head, and whispered reverently.

____

“Nonsense, angel. I have all the time in the world.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand I made myself cry again, I have done nothing but drown in feels over this daggone couple. I wrote this on a whim at work while I had some downtime.
> 
> I want you all to suffer with me!
> 
> I’m most likely going to be writing more for Wondertrev, so stay tuned!


End file.
